club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei
Sensei (formerly known as ?????? during Dig Out the Dojo) is a master of Card-Jitsu. He is widely credited for training ninjas in how to master Card-Jitsu. As such, he is considered the "teacher" of ninjas, as "Sensei" means "teacher" (in martial arts). He is also credited for building the Dojo, which was rediscovered after Dig Out the Dojo. By meeting him, you can obtain a free background and a stamp. Personality Sensei is known to be wise and often likes to communicate with a haiku. He is calm and collected, but is also very much active and alert. He likes to practice the art of being hidden and likes to use his "vanish" ability as a ninja. History Sensei built the Dojo high up on the Mountain Range when he was young by himself many years ago. Since then, he was wandering in the wilderness learning and seeking wisdom.Issue #21 of the Club Penguin Times He learnt how to become a ninja and master the Card-Jitsu elements. The Dojo was later covered in snow, and he was spotted shoveling snow to dig out the Dojo. After some time the Dojo was restored with the help of many penguins. Later, he appeared on the green cushion in the Dojo and began teaching ninja students how to play Card-Jitsu. His grey puffle, Sage, returned to him in April 2019 after being cursed to stone for a long time. Outfit Sensei is a grey penguin and his regular outfit consists of: *His conical straw hat *His gray beard *His grey puffle Sage During the Celebration of Fire, he wore a Fire Suit. Appearances Other than appearing at the Dojo and at the Dig Out the Dojo event, Sensei has logged on occasionally for some parties and events: *Beta Test Party *Dojo Grand Re-Opening *10,000 Players Celebration Event *Christmas Party 2017 & Coins for Change 2017 *1st Anniversary Party *Waddle On Party *Earth Day Party 2018 *Celebration of Fire *Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party Favorite Games When Sensei logs on, he often likes to play the following games with his ninja students: *Card-Jitsu: "I will name an element and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast you can!" (He will trick penguins saying random things like marshmallows). *Hit-a-gong: "I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named of creature!" (Sensei will trick the penguins by saying creatures like seahorses). *Ninja Run: Sensei makes penguins run from the right of a room to the left as fast as they can. *Sensei Jokes: All penguins need to say one joke that is Card-Jitsu related that Sensei likes. Trivia *His favorite kind of tea is green tea. *He is the only penguin who has the color Sensei Gray. *He wore the Magma Coat at his first visit during the Celebration of Fire. *He owns a Grey Puffle named Sage.Issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times *He was supposed to visit in the Puffle Party 2019, but didn't due to a bug with him. Gallery Player Cards SenseiPC.PNG|Sensei's current Player Card. Sensei PC Sage.png|Sensei's current Player Card with Sage. Sensei mystery Player Card.png|Sensei's Player Card during Dig Out the Dojo. In-game Sensei in-game.png|In-game. Sensei IG Sage.png|Walking Sage in-game. Sensei digging.gif|Sensei digging during the Dig Out the Dojo event. Sensei Celebration of Fire IG.png|Sensei wearing the Magma Coat on his first visit at the Celebration of Fire. Sensei Fire IG.png|Sensei wearing his Fire Suit in-game. Backgrounds Sensei's Autograph.png|Sensei's Autograph. Sensei's Fire Giveaway.png|Sensei's Fire Giveaway Sensei's Elemental Giveaway.png|Sensei's Elemental Giveaway. Artwork Sensei's Playercard Artwork.png|Sensei's player card artwork. Sensei Autographed Background Pose.png|Sensei's background artwork Sensei's Fire Giveaway Artwork.png|Sensei's fire background artwork. Sensei's Elemental Background Artwork.png|Sensei's elemental background artwork. Sensei Issue 1.png|Sensei in issue #1 of the Club Penguin Times. Sensei Issue 7.png|Sensei in issue #7 of the Club Penguin Times. Sensei Issue 11.png|Sensei in issue #11 of the Club Penguin Times. Sensei Fire Suit.png|Sensei in his Fire Suit in issue #83 of the Club Penguin Times. Other Sensei Stamp.png|Sensei Stamp. See also *Sensei Gray *Sensei's Hat *Senseis Beard *Sensei's Autograph References Category:Mascots Category:Card-Jitsu